Soulstorm/Imperial Guard
This page is about Dawn of War: Soulstorm multiplayer and single-player units. For background information, see Imperial Guard. Infantry Imperial Guardsmen -(at 13)(Hp 2575)(M 150)(Melee 13-15)(Range 20-24) - Regular Imperial infantry formation. Squad members from 4 to even 13 people. Squad is very good at long distance fighting, but weak against flamethrowers. Possible upgrades: armor, morale, damages, and range. Can be armed with: - Grenade Launchers, strong against infantry - Plasma guns, strong against heavy infantry Commissar - (Hp 375)(M 600)(Melee 72-97)(Range 31-56) - Officer responsible for leading squad on battlefield. His special ability allows for restoring squad morale to full, and increasing damage done by the squad by x2.5. Command Squad - (Hp 435)(M 450)(Melee 68-94)(Range 68-110) - Includes main hero/commander (Vance Stubbs) of the Imperial Guards army. Fully upgraded, he can summon four additional squad members. Formation should avoid open fights, low HP and damage, but can be useful for supporting other units on battlefield. Heavy weapons team - (Packed(Hp 650)(M 500)(Melee 13-15)(Range 19-21) - brings heavy machine gun on battlefield. Can unload heavy weapon and defend or support with fire formations on first line of battle. There are three weapons the Team can deploy. Lascannon: Strong Against vehicles and aircraft, long range. Autocannon: Strong against light vehicles and Heavy Infantry, long range. Kasrkin - (Hp 4865)(M 550)(Melee 18-21)(Range 65-75) -Special Forces squad. Very good HP, morale and damage from long distance weapons. Squad members from 4 to 10 soldiers. Can be armed with same weapons as standard infantry. Ogryns - (Hp 5890)(M 650)(Melee 75-95)(Range 65-85) -One of the few non humans species that fight alongside the Guard. Very good HP and damage for squad of this type. Great at melee. Squad members from 3 to 7 soldiers Vehicles Chimera 100req, 70pow 1pop-(Hp 1500)(M --)(Ranged 108-128)(Vehicle Medium Armour) -The Imperial Guards transport vehicle. it can hold two squads, or one large squad (e.g., Ogryns). Does more damage when units are garrisoned inside. Does decent damage for a transport, and can effectively deal with infantry when massed. Sentinel 150req 150pow 2pop-(Hp 1450)(M --)(Melee --)(Range ) - Fast, all-terrain walker, Very good damage against vehicles, useless against infantry, and quite good HP. Strong against buildings, vehicles and aircrafts. Can uncap enemy strategic points. Basilisk -(Hp )(M )(Melee )(Range ) - Artillery vehicle with very long range. Can handle light infantry on close range also. Comes with the "Earthshaker" ability at tier 3, it costs a hefty 200req and 200pow, but can demolish infantry and buildings, but has a windup before firing. Hellhound-Fast armoured Vehicle with an attactched Flame thrower, infantry cannot embark with the Hellhound but is a good early game infantry escort Chimera-Fast armoured Personnel carrier that has an attached Heavy Bolter, an essential fast assault vehicle used mainly used for infantry escorts, infantry protection and evacuation of vital positions with little infantry casualties Buildings Imperial Guard buildings are unique in that many buildings can be garrisoned by infantry, turning them into makeshift bunkers. These buildings will fire their weapons on enemies within a relatively short range, the specific type of weapons used being dependent on how many squads are garrisoned within. One squad fires standard lasguns, effective against infantry, second squad fires Plasma Guns, effective against heavy infantry, and the third fires Bolters, effective against both infantry and heavy infantry. Garrisoned units can also travel between most buildings.Imperial Guard